Nothing is what it seems to be
Plot Just read it dargnit. Story J'.J.J guy: '''And so.....You were registed into the plumbers protection program. '''Peter:.'.That doesn't explain what Spikeball said to me. Sophie:: Suppaaah doogg! Riddick: '''Blind eyed man with remarkable eyesight at night from fighting pointy aliens? '''J.J.J Davy guy: Spikeball wh-- *The wall explodes beside them* Spikeball: I'MMM BACCCCCK!!! J.j.j.Davy gu'''y: and nothing is what is seems to be. *Cracks a laugh* ''THEMESONG!'' '''Peter: *Raises a crystal eyebrow*what the frag is it with this annoying guy?! *Sends a icicle blast at Spikeball* Spikeball: I want that Sapatic sphere!!! *tHROWS a much larger icicle blast back at Peter* Peter: '''*Ducks* '''J,J.J Davy Guy: '''hahahahahaha This one hasn't changed at all! *Continues laughing* '''Sophie: '''Hiiiiyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! *shoots her blaster at Spikeball* '''Spikeball: *Uses his hardened arm like wall part to shield himself**Throws a clumb of spkike at j,j,j Davy guy* Riddick: '''hey you NEARLY forgot about me! DX *makes a power wind ball that makes the clump into grass* '''Spikeball: *Trys again* Peter: *Shields J.j.j Guy* Anndd whats the Sapatic Sphere? J.J.J 'Davy guy: It's..well...Do you remembher the time you were about to touch Bobby;s whathisname prize wing? '''Peter: '''Of course I do, *pauses* HOW DO YOU KNOW?! '''J.J.J Davy guy: '''Well... ...............FLASHBACK SCENE... ''Scene fade in. ''Younger human Peter': ooOOHHH!!!! I wanna touch that! :D *Is standing in front of a round, dark puurple crystal like object that is arrounded in golden metal* Younger AUbry: '''don't touch that! ''younger Human pETER: mooommmmmmmm *Whines**Feels a tingling sansation that he must touch it*'' ''Younger Aubry:' NO. Crystal: '*Shines brightlty as they leave the room**Makes a nearby rat become bigger and viricous**The rats fangs are more pointed. somewhat like a standing kangaroo combined into a rat* '' ''Rat: s;kdb MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!'' Scene fades to darkness. ...............................eEnd flashback scene.... '''Peter:*Shakes head* Ahhh so that's why I smelt some kangaroo in the buolding--wkjb;slg sdgn Did you just say... THIS THING CAN MAKE HIM LIKE GODZILLA?! AND THAT BUNNY I ONCE HAD UNTIL IT WENT INTO THAT BUILDING WAS...MONSTERIZED?! J.J.JDavy Guy: Why yes Peter. I am not a stalker. Sophie: '''Sooooooooooooooooooooo...*hides hands behind back* *Sophie uses a small helicopter toy to shooo off Spikeball* '''Peter: .___________. J.J,J guy: -_______- Riddick: '0_____________________0 '''Sophie: '=__________________= '''Peter: '''AJABLGHSDGLB WHERE DID THE EXTRA EYE COME FROM?! '''JJJ&Riddick: What eye? Sophie: *Laughing* Peter: '*Shakes his head* Dude, where;s that blah blah bklah monster thing? '''J.J.J guy: '''At my house. '''Peter: '''And why the truck did you promise to give that dude it? '''J.J.JDude: I't was a freaking life or death situation! 'Riddick: t'sl tsl tskl tsk tsk tsk *Shakes head**Arms folded* 'Sophie: '*Mimics Riddicks lead like Mime JR* '''Peter: I wanna destroy it. take me there!!! J.J,J: NOOOOO Sophie: YESSSSS j.j,j: 'you have no idea! that';s-- '''Peter: '''Confidential. Now shut up and take us there. I wanna destroy that thing for taking away my long lost pet friend! *Has a fist* '''J.j.j: '''I was gonna say impossible. ---- End scene------------ The gang arrive to J.J.J Davy guy's house. Well not INSIDE the apartment. Right in front of it. The somewhat run-down house is depressing like. The three alien beings shot a glare to J.J.J Davy guy. Who only shrugged at them. '''Riddick: '''Our place is better than...*Points to the front door that has broken hidges* THIS! '''J.J.J Davy Guy: '*Frowns* It still fools the human eye! '''Riddick: I ain't-- Peter: '''*Interupts Riddick* What do you mean by.."It still fools the human eye"? '''J.J.J Davy Guy: '''It's marvelous by the inside...*Opens the door* '''Sophie: and Ugly by the outside!!!! *The group come into the house* Peter: wOOAAhh...Is this a....Don't tell me you ripped it off DW! J'.J.J Davy Guy: '''Dw?...Never heard of it. *Switches on the light* *A wall panel retracts to show a crystal object held inbetween several glass walls* '''Sophie: '''lASEEEEEERSSSSSSS!!!1!!!! *Reaches her finger in* *Lasers burn Sophie's finger* '''Sophie: '''ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow '''Peter: '''You'll burn your finger off. *Chuckles as Sophie blows at it* J.J.J Davy guy: *Presses a button to the side**Grabs the crystal**Takes it out* '''Riddick: INDIANNA JONES RIPOFF!' J.J.J Davy Guy: KELLY DELLY RIPOFF!!! Sophie:..Lets stop the ripoffs. RIddick: 'Nu u. '''Peter: '*Slaps hand across everyone* Can we DESTROY that damn thing now?! *Has a ticked expresion* 'Sophie: T'his isn't Loony tones. *Frowns* '''J.J,J Davy guy: NO. Riddick: *'''Glares at davy guy* *The wall is burst through* '''Spikeball:FOUND YOU. Pete'r: *Has a wth face* '''Sophie: '*Shoots Blaster* '''Spikeball: *Dodges**Releases his minions* ATTACK 'EM! Minions: *attack* Riddick:: *Gets googles over his eyes* CHARRGEE!!! *Becomes transparent* ---- Coommerciaaaaal break---------------------------- A Older Sophie is listening to some four four armed octopus like being.She has on a white buttoned up shirt. blue jacket. black skirt. white tights. Her shoes are visiblya dark gray. She didn't have her tail anymore. Sophie has on glasses that meet th gaze of unreadable langquage. "Panic, confusion, exlerate,heart pounding, exitiety..."The Revonaahgander lists, She shifted her green eyes upwards to the alien. "I know what you got." The purple alien brightened with hope. "What is it?!" "Shave your head. You got the "I-WANNA-HAVE-AN-ADVENTURE Syndrome!" The once child Revonaagander told him. Her array of blasters are hidden behind the closet. a few feet away from the chair with a desk that has another chair having a alien sitting in it. She did miss the old times. The Times with Peter and Riddick. Before she left Earth. ---- Ennndd Coommerricaaal breaaaaakk----- Riddick forced two of teh minions to eadbutt each other. therefore breaking them into little pieces of rock.Sophie uses her blasters to shoot at the most vulernbaable rock based areas of Spikeball. Peter protected J.J,J Davy guy using his shields. J.J.J Davy Guy: '''Wellll I better go *Starts to leave* '''Peter: *Picks him up by the shirt colar* Gimme that Sapatic sphere! *Grabs it out Davy guy's hand* THIS. ENDS. NOW! *Throws it to the floor**Starts to put his foot over it* Spikeball: *'''Uses a big ball of gooy stuff with some blazing power**Blasts Peter away* Ah ha! Peter: *Lands against the wall**Feels sharp pain to his elbows* *Crystal Elbows had crashed through the wal* '''J.J.J Davy guy: *Body hits the wall**Is knocked unconcious* Riddick: Peter! *Uses three minions and forges them together**Makes minions into a creepy rocky monster mutant**He throws it at Spikeball* Spikeball: *Laughs* *Flips a switch**A big wall comes in and halts the mutant**He walks to Peter* Sophie: *Get's a lloonng stick* HIIYAAAH! *Leaps**Hits Spikeballs head three times while over him**Lands safely on the ground* Spikeball: You will pay! *Presses several gray buttons things* Sophie: *Protocol Shirt powers down and prevents her from moving* HEY! Spikeball: ' Should have known. *Smirks* You are a paraylyzed Revnonnagander that needs a suit to connect ALL motor control to your brain. *He grabs Riddick before he can do anything* Oooh that serum *Eyes glow a bright yellow**Re-absorbs teh remaining serum from Riddicks arm into his own body**Drops him* '''Riddick: '''urgh... *Is weak* '''Spikeball: '*walks over to the Sapatic Sphere sticking out Peter's hand* Sooo easy. '''Peter: *Can't move* Spikeball: Hahahaha! I win! *Picks it up* Peter: *Teeth clenched* Spike: Noww I will rule-- Two BIG monster things that are a rat and Gi-normus rabbit hop into the building* Sophie: 'OOooh Bunny! '''Spikeball: '''MINIONS. KILL THEM! '''Rat: ' *Screeches* '''Minions: *Run into the basement* Spikeball: '''NOOOO!!! '''Peter: '''Spot! :D *Is filled with joy as he see's the white and brown monster rabbit with massive fangs, rough fur,some dark spikes poking out and scales on it's foot* '''Spot: *Snatches the sphere from Spikeball's hand* Spikeball:: GIVE IT BACK! *flailing arms* Spot: mppphhhhhhh. *Chews on it* Spikeball: I AM GONNA-- Rat: *Steps on him**Chews on some cheese* Peter: *Despiting being in pain, he pulls himself out the rubble* Spot... Spot:: *Spits out a huge clump of the Sapatic crystal in pieces*( J.J.J Davy guy: *Awakens**See's the pieces*AHHHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! Peter: *Hugs Spots leg* I missed you so much. Spot: *Eyes blink at Peter's alien appearance* Peter: '''It's me. *Smiles* Peter Mickinson. The boy who had the loonng toe. *Raises his foot up**Shows a rather looong crystal part sticking out* '''Spot: *Licks Peter happily* Peter: '*Hugs the animal**Is smiling* '''J.J.J Guy: ' *Goes to retrieve the crystals* 'Rat: *'Threatens to step on him* Peter: *Is petting Spot after he stops licking him* Soo furry. '''Rat: *Scurries away with Spikeball plastered on his foot* Spikeball: I'LL BE BACCKK PETTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! J.J.J Guy: '''Finaalllyyy *Trys to get it( '''Riddick: *Gets in his way**Gets all the shards* J.J.J Guy: GIVE ITTT! Riddick: *Narrows eyes at him* No way. *Heads over to Sophie**Exposes the shard to her back* *Shard heals her back* Sophie: *legs give out and falls**Riddick catches her* Peter: *His other eye is pointed to Davy guy* *Slighty turns away* You...YOU MADE ME LOSE my pet! *Snarls* The right system will deal with you. I know now you were the person who found it in the first place. I am not telling how I know. *Points finger at him* You hurt ones I care about. I give you a train wreck! *Punches his fist into his own hand* *Angry* J.J.J Guy:: *Flinches* Riddick: *Hears sirens* Peterr, WE GOTTA GO! Peter: Right. *Turns back to Spot* Run. Run little bunny. We'll meet again someday! Spot: *Large eyes twinkle**Turns around**Runs away* 'Peter: *'Sadly watches his old friend go* 'Riddick: '*Takes Peters hand with Sophie over his shoulder* Come on! *Forcefully draggs hjm out the building* *The gang leaves* 'J.J,J Davy guy: '''Phew...Wait....NOOOOO '''Plumbers: '*They come to find a pile fo spatic shards right at the doorstep**They see little minions poking their heads out the door* Mr Last named Stan lee superhero Three J guy...You are in SO MUCH trouble! /End Characters Peter Mickinson Sophie Revon Riddick Redhead Major Events -Peter reveals he used to have a pet rabbit, who he had lost. Although, he reunites with it in this episode and watches it leave at the end. -The Rat survived and got Spikeball on it's foot. -Spikeball reveals Sophie's paraylyzed, for some unknown reason. But it's healed thanks to the Sapatic crystal. Trivia -In the commercial break, Sophie's grown up seelf is revealed to be sorta like Dr.Phill. -Everyone paraodys and rip offs several Franchises. Such as The TARDIS,Indianna Jones, Kelly Ripoff,(Pokemon)Mine Jr, and Stan Lee's undercover names for superhereos. Category:Episodes Category:Speedywoman Category:Peter 14